


The Archer's Aim

by sophinisba



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Archery, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Poetry, Training, Unrequited Love, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle for the Catching Fire training montage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archer's Aim

**Author's Note:**

> For the "guns" square on my kink_bingo card and the New Horizons (March 2012) mini-challenge (first villanelle, first Hunger Games fanwork, first ~~guns~~ archery fanwork).

The archer's aim is ever straight and true.  
Her arrows tipped with coldest stone and steel  
Are sharp enough to wound him through and through.

She lifts her bow and all else falls from view  
Till target, girl, and bow are all that's real.  
The archer's aim is ever straight and true.

The boy looks on as hopeless lovers do  
While she attempts to strategize and deal;  
It's sharp enough to wound him through and through.

She pays him smiles like old debts coming due,  
As empty as the songbird's mocking peal.  
The archer's aim is ever straight and true.

Each year we send our children two by two  
On trembling legs of flesh and bone and steel  
And watch them wound each other through and through.

But if this archer's frozen fire is real  
Perhaps this year the game is ours to steal.  
The archer's aim is ever straight and true  
And sharp enough to wound him through and through.


End file.
